


Communing with nature

by crazycatt71



Series: The Archer [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint nude on a deck
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Archer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Communing with nature

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic inspired by a pic from awesomemanasart on tumblr

Bucky woke in the sun drenched room, in a bed that smelled like sex and Clint, minus the man himself. He climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweats, and went looking for his missing lover. A quick glance down the hall showed that the bathroom was unoccupied. The kitchen had a half full pot of coffee but no Clint. Bucky got himself a cup of coffee and wandered to the floor to ceiling French doors that covered the southern wall of the cabin. A smile lit up his face when his eyes fell on the pornographic image out on the deck. Clint was standing at the railing that surrounded the deck, his back to the house, naked as the day he was born, drinking his coffee and watching the birds on the feeders hanging from some of the trees.

Bucky stood there, taking in the glorious sight of his tanned, muscular body and amazing ass that the sun hadn't touched. Something Bucky was hoping would change if Clint in no clothes became a thing.

“If you've decided to become a nudist, I 100%, totally support your lifestyle choice.” He announced as he walked out on to the deck. Clint turned around, a smile making his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Just getting back to nature.” He said with a smirk.

“So, any sex we had out here would be communing with nature?” Bucky asked as he set his coffee cup on the railing so he could pull Clint into his arms.

“Most natural thing in the world.” Clint replied as he tipped his head down to kiss him

pic from [awesomemanasart](https://awesomemanasart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
